The Empire of the Wolves
by KismetLovesYYHandDraco
Summary: What would you do if your country is being treaten. Would you stand up for it, even tho you have a secert that nobody except for Koenma knows.Would you and the YYH gang be able to save it? HIEIXOC
1. Chapter 1

The Empire of the Wolves I DON'T OWN YYH 

_**Chapter 1 **_

_You are surrounded in darkness; you're standing there not knowing what to do. Then a man walks in front of you._

"_You are not strong enough to be in my pack." A man yells at you and you just back away. Not able to take the yelling. When the man fades away a little now appears standing in front of you with a stuff animal in her arms. _

"_Look at you, you have 2 colour eyes." She picked on you from with in the darkness. You haven't done anything and yet, she is treating you like this. Just then a woman appears with tears in her eyes. _

"_I cant!" She yelled. You looked up at her with sad eyes. _

"_But you have to" You cried out. Not knowing what she would do. But she to fades into the darkness crying. _

_So you keep on backing up with what the man and the little girl had said to you. They were so hurtful, so you kept on backing up. Until the earth below her started to crumble. She quickly turned behind her to see a young man standing there. _

"_Come with me, I shall give you power, you'll be able to come back only if you are needed." He offered his hand to you. But you backed away not knowing what he will do. _

"_No" You snapped. He walked closer to you. Everything was playing in your head. _

"_I'll make you a ninja!" You looked at him like he was crazy. _

"_Ok" You smiled. You stopped crying, but the earth below you started crumble again. Then you fell into a sea of darkness._

You woke up with short of breath. You looked at the clock and notice that it was 4:30 it was time to get up and to get ready.

Somewhere else 

"What do you want Koemna." A boy seemed to get frustrated with the baby sitting in front of him.

"There is a problem, they're thieves that wants the valuables that the artic wolf clan has. Problem is that they would have to kill off the king, the queen, and their only daughter to get the valuables." The baby told the black slick hair boy that was about 5'5.

"So what do you want us to do?" A boy with red hair asked not knowing what they will be doing.

"Right now I want you to go to the Dog's Paw in the Makai. There is this wolf demon that runs it. I want you to go there and get her. But" He said glaring at everybody in the room, the boy with the black slick hair boy, the red headed, a guy with orange hair, and another one with black hair that 'defines gravity'. "I do not want any troubles. She will come willing if you wait for her after the night is done. Let me repeat I do not want any troubles, and trust me she will make clear to you and to everybody that she doesn't want any trouble."

"Ok baby-breath, can we go now?" the frustrated boy asked and getting up from his place from the wall.

"Yes, You can go!" Koenma said smirking. (Ha ha a baby smirking) "Unless you would like to know her name!" He also mumbles out when the teen turned away. Koenma made a portal and the 4 teens. Well what would appear to be teens, jumped trough the portal.

Somewhere in Makai 

You went out to grab everything that was needed for tonight. You went back to your room to find Jiro (Japanese for second male) still asleep. So you went up to his bed and started to jump on it. Up and Down, Up and Down. You did it for a while, Until he woke up.

"But mommy, I don't wanna go to school today!" He whined. Sometimes you think he should be a human.

"Get up" You kicked him "We got to get ready for work, I am not doing by my self." You jumped off his bed so he could get up.

"Aren't you a little sunshine this morning" You looked back at him and flipped him the bird.

Its weird how you guys live. You have a house in the ningenkai which is only a bedroom, then when you go out of your door and started to head down the stairs it leads to your bar in the Makai.

You are down in the bar area making sure that everything is just right.

"Hey" You heard the voice of Jiro just coming into the bar. "You ok? Cause that kindof hurts" He said rubbing his sore ribs from where you kicked him.

"I have a bad feeling. Something isn't right" You sat at a bar stool and gave him a look. He just looks at you and smiles. That somehow makes you always cheer up. " Lets get ready"

A Couple Hours Later 

Yours and Jiro's guest started to come in and grab a table, all being Demons of course. They came up to the bar and grab a drink from either Jiro or yourself. It was a good turn out. They were all laughing and very talkative and wanting the band to come on. It was a Thursday night so you usually have a band there for entertainment.

"Hey" Jiro nudged you and pointed towards the door. It was Koenma's team Urameshi. Now you know that something is wrong. They went and grab a table to the far left of the bar in a little corner. You look at your watch and notice that it is almost 7:00 so you should introduce the band.

"I should go. I'll be back" While you were walking away from Jiro you yelled over to him "Save me one ok!" You walked up on the stage where the mic was.

"ARE YOU READY TO PARTY!" You yelled and the crowed started to cheer. "But may I introduce our special guest that are here tonight" Your crowed looked at you weirdly. "Now I don't want any trouble out of you our most loyal guest and I for sure don't want any trouble out of our special guest here this evening. Now let me introduce Team Uramshi. Now they are here not to cause you any trouble. Now let us get one with the SHOW!!" You guests started to cheer once again. They hate that Spirit Detectives are there, but they love the Dog's Paw better. "NOW LET ME INTRODUCE BLACK NIGHT" You walked off the stage.

"Thank you! Thank You. Now can I say that the owner is the best?" The lead singer asked. He looked at you and wink. "Now this song is for you" He pointed at you and started to sing. You smiled at the light demon singing before you.

You and Jiro was not busy at all so you pulled him to the dance floor to dance. The night went by quickly as it always does every night. You guest started to leave, then when the band was done it all cleared out except for team Urameshi, Jiro and you.

"Yo! You need anything?" You called over to the Spirit Detectives.

"Um, Yeah do you think we can talk to the owner of this restaurant?" The one with the red hair asked while they were all walking over.

"Yeah, You're talking to both of them. What's up? Why are you here?" You asked hoping that they are here just for some entertainment and not that of your country.

"Umm, Koenma sent us here to pick up the owner of the Dog's Paw. He said that she will come willing" The teen that has the slick back black hair said.

"Stupid Urameshi, he said she, and if a chance of both of them of being a she, I think this one is her," A teen with orange hair that was about 6'4 said. He was taller then you, and he didn't make that much sense.

You stood there waiting for what the team leader had to say or what he will do. Everybody notice that he was going to do nothing so the red headed teen stepped in.

"Would you come with us to see Koenma?" He held out his hand and he had a soft smile on his face. He was the most personable out of the 4 that was there, but also a little to personable for your taste. But you let out a sigh.

" I told Koenma that I would come if he ever calls me. So Yes, just one minute." You walked away from the group and head out of the door that leads to go upstairs. "Jiro I might be away for a little bit." Jiro looked up at you with a sad face.

"it finally happened" You look at Jiro with sad eyes. The one thing that you and Jiro have in common is that you guys almost live the same life. You somewhat ran away from your old life, and Jiro ran away from his life.

"I'll keep you updated and don't think that you can get rid of me that easy. I'll be back soon. I promise." He looked up at you with a big smile on his face. He came over and embraces you in a hug.

"You better come back" You felt happy being in his embrace, but you were still worry about what happened to your home. You went into your dresser and grab some clothes and your weapons and went into the bathroom to change. You came out and went back downstairs.

"Alright." They all look at you and were wondering where did you come from. But you smiled and you guys left from the front doors and trough a portal.

Prince Koenma's office 

"Oh good you guys are back" Koenma was beaming with delight. "Now where is she?" You step out in front of the orange hair teen and the slick black haired teen. "Ohhhhh" He was in aw-ed.

"Prince Koenma" You simple said with a smile "What would you like to see me for?" You're there trying to simply act stupid.

"Oh yes!" Koenma now looked serious. "I asked you here to help the boys out on a mission"

"What! No Koenma, You can't just ask a simple owner of a bar to help us. The Spirit Detectives" The boy with the slick black hair said which you only let out a 'huff'.

"Simple?" You asked. You couldn't believe that he would say simple. You stood there glaring at him, which makes him quiver.

"No Yusuke, She is not some simple bar owner. She is one of my top ninja's and she will kill you and I if we didn't let her help out with this case." The Demi-God proclaimed. Which he was right in so many ways.

"So why Prince Koenma would she even want to help us out with this mission?" The red haired ask.

"Because Kurama, her country is in trouble, and she is the only one who can save it. Now do you want me to explain how this is going to work?" He asked while you were thinking of many ways to kill the Yusuke spirit detective. "MIKA" (Mika means the new moon.) the demi-god yelled at you, and you simply snap out of your little daydream.

"Yes Koenma" You smiled at him but he glared at you.

"Anyways, this is what happened. The King of the wolf pack of the Artic got a letter of supply and demand and if he doesn't go with what they want they will burn down his country and take his only daughter away and marry her." You glared at Koenma because you know that he sugarcoated the whole letter and what it said to the king.

"Now this is what we will do. Mika is going to go and live with Yusuke for a week so you all can get to know each other better. Then after that week ALL of you will go to Genkai's temple and ALL of you will train for a couple of months. Then when they said that they would come and take the princess, we would switch them. The princess and Mika." You kept on glaring at Koenma because you know him, and he likes leaving things out and you mean a lot of important things out.

"Ok well here is a portal. Now all of you behave" A portal appear right in front of them and you all jump trough the portal to end up in Yusuke's house.

**Yusuke's House**

Yusuke took you around his house showing you where everything is. You looked down at your watch to say that it was only 5:00am.

"Ok well I am going to go to bed. Night" You walked out of the living room where they all seem to almost past out and into your room where Yusuke showed you.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kismet: OK yes I know it was a suckie ending. But please review.

Jiro: What am I only in it for that short of a time.

Kismet: If you guys want to know more about Jiro's and Mika's past review and tell me.

Jiro: Please review and let me stay in the story. I am a really funny guy…


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own YYH

Chapter 2 Gangs POV 

The guys were sitting in Yusuke's living room for about 2 hours now. The teenager with red hair was up making lunch, the teen with the black/bluish hair was sitting on the window sill, and the two teens the one with the orange and the slick black hair was sitting on the couch playing video games.

"Oh. She must be so glad that we aren't at Gankai's temple because she would so be up by now" The orange hair teen said loudly.

"Oh shut up Kuwabara." The teen with slick black hair punched his friend on the side of his head.

"Oh yeah Uramshi" The teen named Kuwabara yelled and they both started to get into a fight.

"Will you bakas give it a rest" The two teens looked at the smaller teen and glare. "The baka-onna needs her sleep, she didn't get to sleep till 5 in the morning" The smaller one pointed out.

"Lunch is ready!"

Your POV 

"Lunch is ready" Somebody yelled from the other room. You slowly opened your eyes to see that your not at home anymore.

_**Oh yeah! I am stuck with the detectives**_

You thought. You study your surroundings. You notice that you are in a boy's room, because of the car posters all around the room. The bed was only a signal, and the room was a mess. _**typical boy**_ You then hear noises coming from down the hall. You rolled your eyes, you didn't want to get up you still needed some more sleep. But the noises got louder so you rolled your eyes and got up from the bed that you were sleeping on. You sneaked down the hall still surveying your surroundings. You took step by step with caution. You made it to what looks like a kitchen. There was the red headed teen cooking up the last of the eggs. Over to the table it has 2 teens stuffing their mouths with food, and one eating with always one eye open.

"Oh your up! Would you like some brunch?" Your eyes returned to the red headed teen and nodded slowly.

"Uh, Yeah." Not knowing what to say.

The red headed teen went over to the shelf and grab a plate and place it on the table and motion for you to sit down. You hate when people/ demons do that to you, you feel like your weak and helpless. But you took the seat anyways, trying not to be rude. You started to fill your plate because the 2 teens look like they can never stop. You sat there eating quietly but you were also observing all of them.

"ok, well introductions should be on hand." The teen with the slick black hair announced, you think his name is Yusuke, but your memory is kind of blurry. "I'm Urameshi Yusuke, team caption of Team Urameshi spirit detectives, this is Kuwabara" the big oaf thing with orange hair. "This is Kurama" the teen with red hair, a little bit shorter then the big oaf. "And this is Hiei" the shortest out of the bunch, he has black hair that sticks up.

"Hi" You surveyed them again "I am Mika" they all looked at you like you have more to say. It was very awkward for a couple of minutes.

"Mika, Koenma says that you are one of his top ninjas. When did Koenma had ninjas?" the big oaf asked. He was looking at you stunned.

"He always had ninjas." You said in a snotty tone and give him a dirty look. Which totally means not to push it.

"Great! A whole week of this please no" 

You looked over at Hiei and he looked like he heard something funny.

"So arnt we suppose to get to know everybody. Tell me some stuff on Yoko?" You asked. You know well enough that Koenma wouldn't send you here with out a reason. So you looked at Kurama.

"Um, well, what would you like to know?" Kurama asked nervously, he wasn't to sure what he should say that wouldn't offend the girl that was sitting at the table playing with her food.

"Like attacks, what are his weakness, and where are his weak points?" You like getting everything out in the open; you don't like just waiting to see. Well not when it comes to the point that you have to help them save your country.

"Well umm, Fire I guess would be our weakness that's because we control plants and they usually burn. I guess it really isn't what he can do but what we can do. That is because well he is inside of me so we have the same power. We have a rose whip that can do attacks like Rose Whiplash and the Thorn of Wheels. There are also a seed that is called the Death plant that can kill an enemy and what it does is that it will grow inside of them and kill them, one of Yoko's favorite. But we can control all kind of plants and make it our whip. And for his weakness is sometimes a pretty girl." You were glad that Kurama told you everything that you asked, because it made you felt better to know that Yoko and Kurama are really the same people. You know that Yoko can fight with his claws and has brutal attacks, but you weren't to sure about Kurama. It did turn quiet tho after Kurama spoke. Probably just surprised that Kurama told you so much.

"So what about the rest of you, what are your weakness, attacks?" It seems like that snapped them out of their little trance.

" I fight mostly with my hands, but I have my spirit gun, that has so much different ways to use it, like Shot gun, I have lots of spirit powers. And I can also use the spirit sword. I also have demon energy. I am only weaken by Keiko" There were laughter coming from the orange hair teen name Kuwabara.

"Yeah by a broken heart" he laughed out and Yusuke pounded him on the head for that comment "Hey what was that for Urameshi" Then there was lots of loud yells and screams from the 2 of them beating each other up. Your head pounded, this is what woke you up this morning. So you got up from the table and went into the bathroom. There you found a bathtub that was calling your name.

An Hour Later 

About an hour later you got out of the bathtub. That felt so good, you haven't had a feel good bath for such a long time and it made your head feel better. You put your clothes back on then walked back in to the living room. You were using your fire to dry your hair.

"Where did you go?" The hyperactive team leader asked. Him and the orange hair teen Kuwabara were playing a video game and he didn't even look up from the game. So you just ignored him and sat on the couch and start-flipping trough the paper. You always find the ningenkai's paper was always amusing to read.

"Oh yeah the girls are coming over tonight. They said something about going out. I don't quite really know" Yusuke spoke up again. You really didn't care all to much but Kuwabara jumped up.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier. Ahhhh. I have to get ready" He ran out of the apartment and you just watch him run. It was funny actually, he can't really run all to well, it was a mix between a girly girl run and a gangster run.

"Ah, don't worry about him he'll be ok" You thought it was kind of weird that Yusuke would be the only one talking. But you looked down to where Kuwabara was sitting and found a controller. So you bent down and started to play. It seems like you were pretty good at it also. The game was called Death or Alive. It was a fighting game. Yusuke finally notice that you were playing so he started to play also.

"How can this be, you won 4 out of 5 times. I lost all the games but 1." Yusuke was actually yelling at the game by the ending of the 5th round. In which you kicked his ass.

"Hello" You heard someone walking in trough the door. "Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei." The voice seems to be getting closer.

"Keiko! We are in here" A girl that was about the same age as Yusuke came in through the door. She was about 5'4 with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Yusuke" She yelled and ran over to the teen and hugged him. Just a second later like it was on cue she slaps him very hard on the face and yelled "PERVERT" As you can tell he did something that he wasn't suppose to do. After Keiko walked in 2 other girls walked in. 1 that you know was Botan, and the other you swear you have seen her before, but cant think of where.

"Achem" You made a noise. You like to know your surroundings, and those who are in it. You hate having unnecessary people around that will cause you much more trouble.

"Oh yeah, Mika, this is Keiko my umm girlfriend, and this is Botan that you have already know her, and this little one is Yunkia." Yunkia was different she seems like the sea. Always clam but had great troubles; there is a great struggle. She is so beautiful but underneath there are waves of emotions that she can't control. You bow to them and they bow back.

"Nice to meet you" You said to them before a burst of yelling and screaming came from the entrance.

"YUNKIA, MY BEAUTIFUL ROSE" somebody yelled, well you think they were trying to yell. The words came out all together like a big ugly noise that wasn't pleasant to hear.

"Oh, Hello Kazuma! How are you?" _**Kazuma? **_You thought because it was only Kuwabara and a girl that was there. Then it all made sense, Kuwabara was kneeling in front of Yunkia holding her hand,

"I am now great because you are here" You got a twitched, because he was making you sick. So you hit him over the head. "OWWWW" he yelled and glared back at you. You just smirked at him.

"I like her" A strange voice hit your ears. You looked around and notice who it came from it was from the girl that walked in with Kuwabara. She had shoulder length brown hair, with brown eyes, she looks like she is a little bit older then you are in human years. You can sense that she has very strong spiritual senses. "Yo! I am Shizuru Kuwabara" Then it hits you. _**Kazuma is Kuwabara's 1**__**st**__** name and Kuwabara is their family name..**_

"Hi I am Mika" You bowed to her. You don't know why you do that all the time, but she bowed back.

"You guys ready?" The red headed teen walked into the living room.

"Yep! We are just waiting for" Yusuke was cut off

"Don't worry he's here" You and Kurama both said at once. With your animal abilities you can sense where another person is, and everybody has their own scent.

"O-K! Anyways Lets go" Botan yelled, she is always preppy. But you got use to it a long time ago. She made a portal and she jumped in it, then Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara1, Kuwabara2, Yunkia, Kurama, you, and then Hiei.

Where ever Botan took you 

Of course Kuwabara and Kurama was standing in front of you. So you couldn't see where you are.

"Grr. Botan have you seen this line up?" One of the teens yelled at Botan.

"Hello, We don't have to stand in this line up" Botan told us. You were so confused. This is why you don't hang out with people you don't know.

"Mika we need you" Botan ran and grab your wrist and dragged you to the front. There is the big sign that is shaped like a paw and it says "THE DOG'S PAW" You smirked. You couldn't believe it. Your back!!! You ran up to the door and let your self in.

"Well look at what the ferry dragged in" A voice came from behind the bar.

"LOOKS WHOS BACK!!" You yelled at Jiro and jumped over the bar and hugged you.

"I was wondering when you'll be coming back?" You gave Jiro a sad look "Oh no! what is going on?"

You just thought that the right thing to do is to tell him.

"Umm, Jiro you know that time when I told you that you might have to take over the Dog's Paw for a while?" Jiro nodded his head a yes. "This is the time, the old country needs me. And You Know This Isnt A Good Thing"

Jiro started to have a smirk on his face, and you know what he was talking about. You looked around the bar and it was empty. You and Jiro started to run around with the Spirit Detectives looking at you guys like you were nuts. Then the doors came open and a pile of demons rushed in.

"WELCOME!!!!!! ARE YOU READY TO PARTY????" You yelled out to the crowed. You and Jiro decided to open up early. "NOW TONIGHT IS SPECIAL!!!! BECAUSE I AM OFF ON A VACTION!!!" you can hear lots of booing in the crowed. "BUT I WILL COME AND VISIT!!! NOW WHILE TONIGHT IS SPECIAL LETS DO IT A KARAOKE NIGHT" cheers came and you went off of the stage and lots of demons came up afterwards.

All night long demons that you know very well came up to say bye and that they all will miss you. The whole night was a blast though, you can hear bad demons and good demons singing. You and Jiro went up to the gang.

"Aww, But Yusuke you're good at singing" Keiko and Botan has been trying to get Yusuke to sing.

"Aww come on Yusuke you could be good" You went on and everybody jumped. "Sing Yusuke" Jiro started to laugh and you glared at him because all night Jiro was trying to get you to sing also. Just like Keiko and Botan is doing to Yusuke.

The last demon stopped singing and they all started to chant your name. "Mika, Mika, Mika" and the chanting kept on going. While the demon that just ended went onto the microphone "Mika if you think you can just leave with out singing, you must be dreaming" You smiled because you were glad that you'll going to be missed, because you are going to miss everybody, this was a part of your life. Jiro started to push you and you sighed in defeat so you dragged Yusuke up with you.

You hooked up 2 microphones and hand one to Yusuke.

"Which one?" He skimmed trough the songs and started to smile and pointed to the one that he wanted. The music started to play and you figure out that it was My Boo by Alica Keys and Usher!!

After the song you went to sit back with the gang and Jiro. Yusuke had such a good voice that you really couldn't believe it! Jiro looked at you and smirked, you hated when you know that he was right.

"Wow Mika you really do have a great voice!" Keiko smiled at you and you smiled back! You didn't know what to do! So you walked back over to the bar!

"So umm, I think you might have visitors this next few months" You looked over at Jiro like he was nuts but then you remember you, Jiro and others made that when troubles come you guys will always be there for each other. You got very excited.

The dog's paw was going to close so you had to leave with the gang. The night was the best so far. Ok well it was your only night with the gang plus friends. When you got back to Yusuke's house you just went and past out on the same bed you slept the night before!!

YUSUKE'S POV 

You guys finally made it back to your house where Mika went into your room once again and fell sleep. So everybody else went to the living room to just talk for a couple of minutes.

"Wow, Yusuke I think we found someone to sing with you!!" Botan almost yelled because she was so hyper, like normal.

"Yeah, She is a really good singer. I wonder where did she learn!!" You said more to him self then to the others but, they heard anyways.

"Yusuke, Hello She is a wolf, you have heard them howl at night. Don't you?" Kuwabara asked and You nodded his head yes. "Don't you think that they sound so beautiful when ever you hear them?" You nodded once more.

"So Botan why did we have to go there?" Keiko asked Botan told her that everything will be explained later.

"Umm. Oh yeah you wanna know don't you?" Everybody gave Botan an hard glare and Botan backed away a little bit. "OK fine I'll tell ya" She took a deep breath. "You know Koenma told you guys to get to know one and another" everybody nodded. "Well umm, you see Koenma also knows Mika and how she wont give information willingly. So we thought that if you know a part of her a.k.a her home that it will give you some information. And it will also give Mika some information on you guys also."

"WHAT! BOTAN SO YOU SET ALL OF US UP?" You yelled you were so angry "SO WHAT DID WE FIND OUT TONIGHT THAT SHE IS A GOOD SINGER!! HOW WOULD THAT HELP US??"

"Yusuke claim down. We did find information out tonight tho. Like her relationship with Jiro, we know that she has known him for a long time, and was expecting this for a while now. But I do have this feeling that he knows something that we don't about Mika. And knowing that she can sing is a good thing. And also we know that she is a well liked demon of the demon world. Don't you understand that everything that she does will get to know her better, Like how I betcha that she has been studying us to find out how we are like." You thought about what Kurama said for a while, because it does seem pretty simple, but something doesn't make sense not at all.

"Awww crap look at the time, Dad is so going to kill me." Keiko said hopping up and down. So all of you decided that it was getting late so Kuwabara and Shizuru left together to go home, Kurama and Keiko then left, Kurama was walking her home first then he will go home, and Botan and Yunkia left together on Botans orb. There was no room for you to sleep in so you crashed on the couch just waiting for another day to come around. Unforantly for you it came all to sudden..


	3. Chapter 3

REMINDER I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE YYH CHARACTERS!! I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS.

You woke up a couple of hours later. You notice that it was only 3am. So you decided to study the room that you were staying in. You notice that it was Yusuke's because of all the gel bottles. _**Gross**_! Then you notice much more than that though because of everything and what it means. You notice that Kuwabara calls him a punk; therefore he must go to the same school as Yusuke, therefore most people at Yusuke's school must be scared of him. Well except for Keiko, Oh Keiko! Keiko shows that there is a loving a caring guy in Yusuke. Which makes you more conformable around him, because well it's somewhat like being back with Jiro… Jiro is a whole another story!

While you were trying to read Yusuke you heard thumping around outside of the room. So you got out of the bed and open the door just so you can see out of it. You saw this woman coming down the hall muttering to her self again.

"That Fing son. Thought that he would stay up to see if I got home! God he should know most of the time I don't come home" The woman went into a room and slam the door. _**That must be Yusuke's mother!**_ . You went back to the bed and just lay there.

It had to be a couple minutes later you hear laughing, yelling, stomping anything that you can think of. _**Damn them!**_ You thought while getting out of the bed and start to walk down to where the kitchen is to see EVERYBODY there. It almost drove you insane; there was everybody in this little apartment running around and being so happy.

"Why cant you guys just be quiet for one morning" You complained and grabbed a cup of something that was hot. "So what are we up to today?" You asked while trying to get comfy on the couch.

"Well I do need to get some things from my house because now we only have 6 more days then we go to Gankai's" Kurama mention and you smiled.

"Good. I'll join you" You jumped up and put the cup on the table that was in front of you.

"Ummm Mika I am not sure you know this BUT YOU HAVE A TAIL AND EARS" Yusuke yelled at you and was looking at you like you were nuts. "That isn't normal" You gave Yusuke a dirty look.

"No Shit!" You then changed into your wolf form. "Better now?" Kuwabara started to yell.

"OMG THERE IS A WOLF IN HERE" You started to growl. You haven't been in a house full of morons before. They are going to drive you insane. _**I am going to kill you both. In so many ways that you cant believe it. It is so going to be pleasurable.**_ You were standing there until you heard something.

"Maybe this might be a good thing. It will let her see the city that we live in. You know once you're in human world you never want to go back" Kurama said and you just made a noise. Then there was another noise at the same time. Kurama just sat there and glare at the both of you.

Kurama went and opened the door where you walked out first thanking everything that you wont be around Yusuke and Kuwabara any more. Walking down the street it was really quiet because it would look weird for Kurama to be talking to himself.

KURAMA'S POV

You were walking down the street with Mika in her wolf form. Everybody who passes by you kept on giving you dirty looks. Well it wasn't normal for anybody walking down the street with a pure white wolf, which makes everybody scared. You also couldn't start to talk to Mika because it would seem like you were talking to your self.You decided to take Botan's advice and just study her while going to your house.

The first thing you notice is that she was pure white You know it was the most known fact about her but it told you that it was the truth. She is from the Artic and that her country was in trouble. You just didn't understand why she would even want to help out a country that she hasn't been to and why a princess where the princess does not rule her. Mika also has one blue eye and once red eye; which you didn't understand. As long as you know that most animals have brown eyes except for huskies, which they have, blue. Everything that you have notice about Mika didn't make sense, You were hopping that there is still a long time before the mission ends if you ever found out. You finally saw your house and motion to Mika to turn.

YOUR POV

Kurama made a motion that the house to your right was his. Now the house was quite cute, it was small but big enough for 4 people, there was a rose bush in the front garden and well in their garden was huge and was full of plants anyways. _**No figure we are talking about Yoko! **_Yet again Kurama open the door and let you in.

"Ok well I am just going to pack some stuff. Nobody should be home so explore if you want" You turned into your normal form once again and you nodded in thanks.

You walked around the house you notice pictures while Kurama was young. _**Ha ha well thankfully he grew out his hair. Yoko never looked good with short hair also**_ You walked around and notice a wedding picture of his mom. It looked like it was just a year ago. Then there was a family shot of Kurama's 'mother', stepfather, and stepbrother, and of course Kurama. It looked like what everybody says the 'perfect family'. So you grabbed the picture and brought it to rooms. You went into every room until you found Kurama's.

"Kurama you didn't tell me you have a family!" You said while holding up the picture and he just laughed.

"Yeah well I though that I wouldn't tell you. I would show you." You smirked at him and sat on his bed watching what he was doing.

"So Mika do you have a family?" He asked while putting some pants in his suitcase.

"Yeah, well what I like to call a family." You smiled and trying to draw a picture of your family in your head. But it seems like it pop Kurama's head up.

"Oh! What do you mean?" You smirked because you had this picture of what your family would look like in your head but them being what people say the so-called perfect family is.

"Well you do know 2 of my family members already." Kurama gave you a confused look while he was trying to fold some of his clothed.

"I have met some of you family already?" He asked. You laughed because the great Kurama does forget to think about the obvious.

"Yeah, How can you forget about them?" He looked at you thinking. "Duh Jiro and Koenma 2 parts of my perfect family. Koenma because well he trained me, and Jiro because I've gone trough everything with him" He gave you the Oh ok look as in Yeah I totally forgot about them.

"Who are the others that is in your family?" You smiled because he would hate your answer.

"Well there is Botan is she ever gets married to Koenma, and there are others that you will find out." Kurama let out a little laugh.

"Wait Koenma and Botan?" He asked and you nodded. Then it just hit you can you imagine the reaction the team will have if Koenma and Botan gets married, You think that Hiei would kill someone with that thought you started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Kurama was just putting the last of his supplies in his suitcase.

"Just seeing your team reaction if they ever do get married" Kurama sat there and glare.

"Why just our reaction? What about your teams reaction?" You smirked at Kurama.

"Oh Kurama there is still so much for you need to know. Like how different your team and my team are. And questions that you have to ask like are they still ninjas, why does Mika and Jiro work at a bar?" You then turned into your wolf form and awaited Kurama at the door.

"But-" Kurama was about to say something but you just scratched at the door. "Fine" He said and he open the door and let you out. You love playing mind games.

KURAMA'S POV

You followed Mika out of the door and started to head back to Yusuke's house. So you know that you cant really talk to Mika at the moment you would just think then talk to her back at the house.

_**I don't get it! I thought we were on the right track. What happened? I thought Botan was helping us and not confuse us. Am I asking the wrong questions? No I can't be, or maybe she has figure out a way not to answer a question but asking more questions? Is Mika just confusing us so we can't be on her trail. It feels like even Koenma doesn't want us to know about her. Figure this one out our self's. Yeah Thanks Koenma!**_While you were just out side of Yusuke's apartment there was a voice in your head. _**Your thinking again fox**_ You smiled just because you hope that you were just thinking way to much about it. You made it to Yusuke's front door and notice it was another Kuwabara was already there.

YOUR POV

You finally made it back to Yusuke's apartment and notice that Shizuru was already there.

"Yo Shizuru" She looked down and looked at you.

"Mike right?" She questioned and you nodded your head. Kurama finally came up.

"Hey Shizuru! What are you doing here?" He asked and gave her a nice smile.

"You know seeing what my kid brother is doing." Kurama nodded. It seems like Shizuru might make fun of Kuwabara but loves him at the same time. You didn't know how she can do it. You looked up at her.

"Have you knocked yet?" You asked and she nodded. So you decided that if they weren't going to answer the door that you will start to claw at it.

GANGS POV

Kurama and Mika has just left and Kuwabara was still amused about how Mika can just turn into a wolf like that. Botan sat there somewhat worried.

"Guys I don't like this" Everybody looked at her like she was crazy.

"What do you mean Botan. Just last night you were saying that this is how she likes to get to know one another." Botan let out a nervous laugh "BOTAN?'" Yusuke yelled.

"Well you see, as I was telling you last night Mika doesn't like to give out any information about her self. Being a Ninja and all she is very good with no verbal on verbal communication. Well you see, She just left with Kurama" They all looked at her dumbstruck. "The one person that will try and get information out of her. Smarts verses smarts, wits verses wits and trust me Mika will win. She will confuse Kurama so much that will get him thinking. And well when someone thinks to much she can hear what you are thinking about."

"WHAT" Yusuke yelled "Why didn't you tell us this before. Are you trying to tell us that Kurama is being played for a sucker right now?" Yusuke asked and Botan smiled.

"Don't worry Kurama is way to smart to not ask about what is the difference between your team and her team. So we should not worry. And even if he does think she wouldn't even listen because she hate doing that." Everybody let out there breathe.

It seem that this one little demon was still curious about what was going to happen. The day went by with Yusuke and Kuwabara playing video games and the girls talking about girly stuff. While the little demon was listening to the conversation at hand he thought to himself_**I guess Kurama isn't really that smart, if he can fall into a trap like that. But if Botan and Koenma does get married to each other I would so kill someone**_

A little while after that fact there was a knock on the door.

"Kazuma open this door right now" It was Shizuru yelling and knocking on the door while Kuwabaka yelled and scream and hide away from the door. A couple of minutes later we can hear other voices coming from the other side of the door with Shizuru, then there was this clawing noise at the door. Oh NO they are home!!!

YOUR POV

Yunkia came and answered the door and you walked in first and changed into your human form.

"Hey Shiz, You brother is still here. I can smell him" After you said that you can hear a big EEPP coming from the kitchen.

"I know where you are. Baka kid brother" You and her smirked to each other you entered the kitchen from one door and Shizuru enter from the other door. You can see the kitchen table going up and down shaking in fear.

"OH KAZUMA" Both of you simply said and Kuwabaka just on cue came running out from the Kitchen table.

"I AM SORRY I SWEAR I AM SO SORRY" He was almost kissing his sisters boats.

"What the hell?!?!" She yelled then kicked her brother from her boats then if on cue both of you exit the kitchen to the living room.

"Well it seems like Shizuru has a new friend" Everybody joked around and Kuwabaka was getting a drink for his sister.

You guys were just sitting there and chatting while Yusuke yelled out "GROUP MEETING!!" You smirked.

"Ok well Me and Yunkia is going to have a meeting as well right Yunkia" You smiled and nodded. Yunkia just stood up and bow at the gang and followed you.

Gangs POV

All of you watched Yunkia and Mika exit the room to Yusuke's bedroom. Everybody sat there for a couple of minutes in quiet.

"So, Kurama what actually happened while you were with her?" Yusuke asked first because he was the group leader, and also because then he can tell Kurama about Mika.

"Well it was a quiet walk to my house, I packed and Mika walked around my house. I took the advice from Botan and let Mika know about me. It seemed like she found a picture of my family and came to ask about it. It seems like she has no family. That she was adopted?" Kurama looked over at Botan but continued with his story. " It seems like it's a huge joke about Botan and Koenma getting married. Which I have no clue what so ever. Still she said something about Hiei killing someone, and how our team will drive crazy by it. I asked her what is the difference between our team and her team then she only gave me a bunch of questions then she left for the door."

After Kurama told a brief tale of their adventure everybody did an anime fall. Yusuke started to shake his head to a no, and Kuwabara sat there looking pretty glad.

"What did I do something wrong?" Kurama asked and everybody shook his or her heads.

"Well you know when I said She will not give out information willingly." Kurama nodded " She will not answer any of your questions willingly therefore she will give you questions after questions so you can think therefore can hear your thought process." Kurma's eyes went wide.

Kurama sat there mentally hitting himself.

Your POV

You and Yunkia sat on Yusuke's bed just chatting about anything.

"Yunkia, If I ever have a kid I so would want you to be its protector. Just because I know the parents would not be the most kind hearted like what you are!!" Yunkia laugh her innocent laugh like she always did.

"Why would you say that?" You looked at Yunkia and smiled.

"Why because I believe there should always be 2 bad influence and 1 good influence. Like 2 of my best friends, they got married and had a child. I am her protector just because well the mother and myself are the same so we are also very bad influence while the father is a good influence, sometimes I ever wonder how the 2 got together. Anyways, me I do know I can' t fall in love with an opposite personality he has to have the same, so I need a good influence. So you would be the best choice." Yunkia just smiled

"I would love to be your child's protector." You smiled and hugged her.

There is something about Yunkia that you just feel so comfortable. It could be the pure fire in her eyes, you know that Yunkia will always be true and that conversations like these will be forever between the too of you. You feel comfortable because she can open out to you. You now know her history with the gang, and how Kuwabara came into the picture, and how she is trying to find her brother. You indirectly told her that you would help. You didn't want to promise anything because what if he doesn't want to know. You had a feeling it was somebody very close.

"Ok well are you ready to go out now?" She nodded " Oh yeah and Yunkia everything in this room-"

"Will stay here. Don't worry about it Mika-chan" You smiled and left the room into the living room.

"Did we miss anything?" You asked and they all shook their heads a no. The rest of the night you guys were just sitting there watching t.v, talking about everything that is going on in the world.

As soon as you know it; it was 10:30 at night and people started to depart. It was now only you and Yusuke sitting on the couch.

"I am not tired are you?" You asked Yusuke and he gave you the look 'do-I-look-tired-to-you' and you smiled you brought out 2 glasses and brought out a bottle of something. "You wanna play" you ask and he nodded.

"Ok now this is how you play, It is the random truth game. So no serious questions just random questions that you can think of. Before you answer a question; which you must do you have to take a drink. Sounds good?" Yusuke nodded. " I start. What do you like better pickles or apples?" Yusuke took a sip of his drink

"Apples, pickles are gross. Kay my turn." Yusuke sat there a couple of minutes. "Blue pens or black pens?" You took a sip of your drink.

"blue pens" You smiled what else would you like you are from the artic. "Umm do you have a cell phone?" Yusuke took another sip of his drink.

"Yes, You?" You gave him the 'are-you-stupid-look'. Still with the rules you took a sip of your drink.

"Nope." Yusuke gave you the look of 'WHAT?' " What? I don't need one I am a demon" Yusuke started to laugh.

"So sorry, You just seem like a demon that was fully intact with the human world." You started to laugh

"Hell no, I only live in the human world so I can protect my and Jiro's bar. Long story by the way about how it does so." For the rest of the night you guys were asking random questions and some of them got into random stories. You really did thought that Yusuke could be an older brother after this night.

"Ok well we should get to bed" Yusuke said while looking at his watch. You nodded your head.

"Why don't you take the bed tonight??" He looked at you strangely.

"No I can't, I don't know my mothers reaction to a wolf sleeping on the sofa." You just hit Yusuke on the head.

"I'll sleep in your bedroom as well." Before you can say anything else Yusuke started to laugh.

"I know I am hot and all but Keiko is my girlfriend and I think she will be pretty mad." You hit him once again.

"Not like that" You started to walk to Yusuke's bedroom with him following you. You pointed at the bed and he went and grab his p.js then got changed in the bathroom. He finally came back.

"So how are we going to do this?" He asked and you just looked at him.

"Go lay in your bed" He gave you a smirked and went and layed in his bed. You then changed into your wolf form and curled up at the foot of the bed. "Oh yeah and Yusuke, You kicked me. You will be dead" you can hear he chuckled but then the to of you went into a good nights sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

REMINDER I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE YYH CHARACTERS

REMINDER I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE YYH CHARACTERS!! I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS.

Yusuke's POV

You awoke abruptly the next morning with vibrations coming from your pocket. You groaned and took your communication device out of your pocket. It reads BOTAN. Of course it read Botan who else would call you from this device. 

"Hello Botan" You said very tired cause she woke you up this morning. 

"Good Morning Yusuke" Her bubbliest voice came though the device and you just wanted to kill it. "I am just wondering if we are getting together this fine morning" You looked around your room and notice Mika was lying at the foot of the bed sound asleep.

"Botan I really don't think this morning. I want to go back to bed. I'll call ya when I get up okay" You really didn't want to wake up Mika, and also you did want to go back to bed. So it is a win-win situation. 

"Okay Yusuke. I'll talk to you later" With that Botan hung up and you went and covered yourself up. Before you did you took one last glance at Mika. _**Why did you let me sleep in here?**_ Was the only thing that you thought about when your eyes were closing and you went back into a sleepless sleep?

You awoke couple of hours later with breakfast being made._** What is going on here!**_ You looked around and saw that Mika was no longer sleeping where she was this morning. So you made your way to the bathroom to get washed up. When you were finished you made your way to the kitchen to see who was cooking. You walked trough the door way and you saw fruits were all cut up and there was some a loaf of bread sitting beside it. Its weird, all of the food was so simple but it looked so good. Nothing like Kurama's meals in the morning, He always out did himself. 

YOUR POV

The next morning you awoke about 11am and you notice that there were no loud noises, there were no running around; it was actually pretty peaceful. You got up from the bed and notice that Yusuke was still sound asleep. You changed into your normal form and walked to the kitchen. You went trough Yusuke's kitchen and notice that he had a lot of good food. So instead of the usual pancakes or French toast you started to cut up fruits that you have found, like strawberries, lemons, watermelons, melons in general. Then you put a loaf of bread beside the fruits and you started on some fry eggs. You didn't really know what Yusuke liked because you only saw him eating what Kurama cooks for him.

"Wow" was the only thing you heard from behind. You look at Yusuke and smiled. 

"I didn't know what you like. So enjoy" You put down plates one of them had the fry eggs on it and 2 empty plates in front of Yusuke and yourself. 

"You know you didn't have to do this" Yusuke said while grabbing some fruit and cut up a piece of bread. 

"I didn't but waking up to nothing was kind of nice this morning" It was your 3rd day living with Yusuke and it really wasn't that bad. It might be cause you feel closer with Yusuke for some odd reason. Yusuke and you sat and ate breakfast in quiet with random conversations. After breakfast the doorbell rang so Yusuke went to answer it and you went to clean the dishes. 

"HIYA YO YUSUKE" was the only thing you heard over the intercom coming from downstairs. 

"Hey Kuwabara. 1 minute and I'll buzz you guys in" Yusuke said back over the intercom thingy. He then pushed another button that had made a buzzing noise then he walked into the living room. Right when you were done the dishes the door opened up to have Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Yunika, Keiko, and Botan. 

"Heyy!!" Botan said cheerfully you accompanied them to the living room where Yusuke was. 

"So how was your morning?" Yusuke asked the gang and they all started to talk at once. It seems like they all just sat around for us to be ready. Kind of creepy but you had to try and work with them cause they are not your old gang. 

"Woah Yusuke, Seems like when your mom came home she had a fun night" Kuwabara sat there pointing at the empty bottle and the 2 glasses. Yusuke just kind of laughed it off. "Whats wrong Yusuke?" It seems like they are best friends when they can tell the other is in an awkward situation. 

"Yeah, umm my mom didn't do that he he he"

"Yusuke Uramshi you didn't" Keiko screamed at him. You took a deep breath. 

"Sorry Keiko it was my fault. I started this little game and well we kind of drank the whole bottle." Keiko looked over at you and glared it was a pretty hard glare. 

"How dare you let him drink, His mother is an alcoholic don't you think him drinking will effect the way that he feels" You were slightly taken aback by her comment. 

"Keiko! I didn't force Yusuke to drink, and he will not turn out like an alcoholic by having a couple of drinks." It seems like she was so ticked off. You really didn't know why. You worked at a bar, doesn't mean that you or any of your clients are alcoholics. 

"You, Mika would not understand." That was the last thing that was said. You walked over to the other side of the room. The day was a quiet one; you just wished that they had leaved. About 5:30 in the afternoon Botan was the person to break the intense quiet. Sure there was some noise like the boys talking, or the girls talking amongst themselves. 

"Lets go out for dinner and a movie" Botan stood there finally being happy with her. She wanted to do something. You swore sometimes she has ADD but you knew her way to well and know that she was just the person you need sometimes. 

"Yeah lets go" Yusuke said and others started to agree. Botan was making people leave as quickly as possible. It was only Botan, Hiei, Yusuke and yourself left in the room. "You coming Mika" You gave him a look of 'ARE-YOU-KIDDING-ME' but Botan knows why. 

"Yusuke it might be best if Mika stays here." Yusuke gave Botan a worry look. 

"My mom is asleep in her room what if she sees Mika though with nobody to explain" Botan started to laugh and Hiei just hned. 

"Mika will just be in her wolf form. Then your mother would not know. Don't worry Yusuke. Mika can take care of her self." Yusuke just leave the room in defeat "Hiei it's our job for Keiko not to kill Yusuke" Botan just laugh and waved goodbye and Hiei just hned and then they both left the room. 

You changed into your wolf form and looked around the room. You curled up onto the ledge of the windowsill just so when the sun is setting it will touch you, and when the moon is rising it will put all of its light onto you. When the sun was touching your fur it make your blood boil. It made your blood to speed up and the fire flows trough your body. You haven't felt this good in ages. You love when the sun is like this, it's not the brightest and it's not the hottest but it is the prettiest. 2 hours has gone by and the moon is rising. With your eyes closed you know where the moon is placed in the sky. With the white light of the moon coming over you your blood freezes. It slows down to an almost stop and ice flows trough your body. While you were lying there a hand had touch your head. You opened your eyes and looked up to see it was Atsuko Yusuke's mom. At first she didn't say anything she just kept on petting you. 

"You know you seem familiar." Atsuko said while petting you. "You are far to cute. How did you get here?" She knows that you wont answer her back it was more of a comfortable thing for Atsuko. She got up and moved onto the couch you watched her and when she was sitting she tapped the other seat for you to come. You got up and jumped off of the windowsill and went and sat beside her. She grabbed your face so you had to look at her. "You are the same one aren't you little one?" You knew exactly what she was talking about. She sat there though and petted you and talked about everything that has happened since that one fateful day. 

It only felt like a couple of minutes after but you knew its been about 2 1/5 hours later the door opened up with Yusuke and the gang laughing about what they were either talking before or about the movie that they went to see. 

"Mika we are home" Yusuke called out. 

"Mika that is your name?" Atsuko asked and you nodded your head. Yusuke walked into the living room. 

"Mom! I can explain" Yusuke said and everybody rushed in afterwards. 

"For what dear?" She has asked like you have been there forever. Yusuke just kind of looked at his mom like she was crazy. "I see that you 2 have met up again." Atsuko pointed to Yusuke than to you. 

"What do you mean Mrs. Urameshi" Kurama had asked.

"Ok well I'll tell you guys what happened. I don't think I have ever told Yusuke this before." Everybody grabbed spots on the other couch/love seat, the floor, and well of course the windowsill. 

_The story has started like this: _

_Atsuko was walking down a street outside of Tokyo with her son Yusuke in her arms. The weather was horrible it was pouring down rain so it was making the roads slippery. Baby Yusuke had started to cry because he was getting cold and wet. _

"_Don't worry Yusuke we will be at grandma's and grandpa's house soon. Daddy should be there!" The word daddy would always cheer up Yusuke for some reason. But then Atsuko thought Yusuke's dad better be there before he leaves. Atsuko had always known that there was something different about Yusuke and his father but she just wouldn't let them know. _

_While turning onto all different roads it started to get slippery and slippery and little Yusuke was getting moodier and moodier. Atsuko thought a little singing would help. So Atsuko started to sing a Japanese nursery song to little Yusuke. Until something out of the ordinary happened. Something started towards them but they were pushed out of the way._

_Atsuko couldn't really remember what happened at that specific part but then she just knew that there was a wolf standing in front of them. The wolves eyes were different then those of normal wolves eyes. One of them was blood red another one was an ice blue. The only thing that Atsuko knew was that she needed help for little Yusuke. _

_**Go get help. I'll look after your baby for you**__ popped into Atsuko's thoughts. She looked down at the wolf and nodded. Atsuko and the wolf went more to the side of the road. _

"_You'll protect him right?" The wolf just nodded and lay on the ground. Atsuko bended down and put baby Yusuke right beside the wolf and left to go and get some help. The wolf had made sure that the baby was right beside wolfs the stomach and that wolfs the tail was slightly beside the babe and was slightly covering him up also. The wolf placed its head onto the baby's head to make sure that nothing can ever happen to the baby. _

_A half an hour later Atsuko came back with a car and a strange looking human. She walked over to the wolf and thanked it for all its help. The wolf untangled itself so the baby would not be harmed. Atsuko picked him up and started to walk to the car with the wolf following. _

"_Thank you wolf. I do hope we can meet again. Thank you for saving our lives. We owe big time" off they go into the car to Atsuko's mothers and fathers house and the wolf went it's way also._

Atsuko was scratching your ear afterwards. "Oh wait I got something for you" Atsuko ran to the kitchen leaving way to many eyes on you. Atsuko came back with a plate and placed it on the floor. 

"There you go. A thank you gift." You went to the plate and it was your favorite a raw artic rabbit. You started to chaw down on that while others were talking. You haven't had anything so good like that since you have been in the demon world.

"Well I am late. Yusuke I probably wont be home tonight, but your friends can stay over. Good night" Atsuko came over to you and hugged you then she was off most likely to drink. When you made sure she was gone you changed back into your normal form once again and sat on the couch with your raw meat. 

"EWWW Mika do you really need to eat that?" Kuwabara asked you, he looked like he was ready to vomit. 

"You want some. Its so good" You offer but he turned it down.

"Um, Mika I think we might have to go and see Koenma about all of this and get what really happened that night if it was you" Botan said and called for a portal all ready. 

"Well it seems like you are not giving us a choice are you?" Botan smirked then you went and jumped through the portal with your meat. Everybody else followed you soon after. 

"Hello Koenma! Soon to be Mr. Botan" You joked and sat at the corner of his disk. It was all too normal for you to sit there for this type of thing. Everybody else showed up and Koenma sat there like what is going on?! 

"Botan why did you send all of them here?" Koenma asked pretty annoyed but soon recovered over the initial shock of everything. "Ok well where shall we start?" Koenma asked. 

"Lets start with her" Yusuke said pointing at you.

"Ok. Starting with Mika. What do you want to know?" Koenma asked

"Lets go with everything" Koenma was going to answer but you beat him to the punch. 

"I'll only tell what you need to know about the story and that's it" You smirked because its not that easy to get stuff out of you. They only receive how much you give to them.

"Fine tell us about the story" You took a deep breath. 

"This is what happened. My gang and I were doing this case where one of the demons escaped to the Ningenkai. So I went there to kill him because that is how we do stuff. When I found the demon it was going to attack you and your mother. Not realizing that it was you who was there. So I picked up your mother and yourself and move you guys out of danger I fought and killed him then you know the ending of the story. I thought I had erased her memory." Yusuke and everybody else sat there confused. 

"I don't get it." Everybody yelled out. 

"What don't you get that I saved your life while you were little. It was 16 years ago. I thought everybody would have forgotten about it. When your father came back to the demon world he had forgotten about it." Yusuke just sat there. 

"You said my father, and my mother also said that my father was going to be there. I don't get it." 

"Your father came to the ningenkai I have no clue how but he did. He also preganted your mother; your father came back and forth from the ningenkai to the makai but he liked telling your mother that he had business to do internationally. Then that same night you and your mother was attacked from the demon your father finally told your mother that he cant come back no more that he was a demon. That was when she started to drink, drink until she couldn't remember that her love of her life was a demon that her child that she had with him was a hanyou, and that a demon almost killed her the same night that everything had went down."

Yusuke just sat there looking at you like you were crazy. You couldn't help it. It wasn't your fault. Atsuko told you everything that had gone on that night until you had seen her tonight. You knew everything that happened with her in the last 16 years. Yusuke looked hurt but there was nothing you can do. He just has to suck it up. 

"So you saved my life and you weren't going to tell me?" You kind of sat there shocked cause that wasn't the reaction you were looking for. 

"I didn't know it was you. The time I saw your mom was when it clicked in and your stupid stench." 

"Stupid stench?"

"Yeah" You and Yusuke kept on yelling at each other until you can hear almost all of the room starting to laugh. 

"What?" Yusuke and yourself yelled. 

"Yusuke I think we found your sister" You and Yusuke both hit Kuwabara. 

"BAKA" You yelled at him then looked over to Koenma "Can I stay here tonight and sleep in my bed?" Koenma nodded. You start and head for the door. "Goodnight you all" You made it to your room and sleep. 

For the next 2 days it went rather quickly you read some of Kurama's books that he had brought over to Yusuke's but never got them back. You and Hiei got to spend some time together. You swear it was your best time was there with Hiei, just cause it was quiet and you didn't have to worry about people being stupid. Yusuke and yourself started to act more and more like brother and sister the more time you spend time with him. Which is kind of scary. You have learned a lot about them but you want to learn more. Not about Kuwabara and not about Yusuke because you swear you have known everything about them. It was Kurama and Hiei who you want to get to more of. Especially Hiei he was the one person you knew the least about. Hiei has that little something that is making you want more and more. The last night you spent at Yusuke's you were sleeping on the windowsill. You still could not believe the next day you'll be up at Genkai's temple. Now that would be an adventure itself. 

Ok well I am leaving off at this. I am actually love this chapter why I have no clue… review please tell me what you think. Thanks 


End file.
